Winnie the Pooh Meets Kangaroo Jack
'' Winnie the Pooh Meets Kangaroo Jack'' is another upcoming new movie by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot In 1982 Brooklyn, a boy named Charlie Carbone is about to become the stepson of a mobster named Salvatore Maggio. The mobster's juvenile delinquent apprentice, Frankie Lombardo, tries to drown Charlie but a boy named Louis Booker saves him and they become best friends. Twenty years later, in 2002, Charlie now runs his own beauty salon and Louis still remains his best friend but Sal's henchmen take a majority of the salon's profits, leaving Charlie very little for improvements. After they botch the job of hiding some stolen goods, resulting in the discovery of Sal's warehouse and at the arrest of least one of his men, Sal gives Charlie and Louis one more chance. Under instructions from Frankie, they are to deliver a package to Coober Pedy, Australia to a man named "Mr. Smith". Frankie also tells them not to open the package "under any circumstances" and that should they run into any trouble, to call Mr. Smith by the phone number he gives them. Unknown to Charlie and Louis however, Sal tells his Capo that he is "canceling their return trip." On the plane Louis opens the package, against Frankie's instructions, to find $50,000 in cash. Upon landing in Australia, they rent a Land Cruiser and head to Mr. Smith. On their way, they accidentally hit a red kangaroo. Thinking it is dead, Louis puts his "lucky jacket" on the kangaroo and with Charlie's sunglasses to pose for photographs as a joke, as he thinks the kangaroo looks like "Jackie Legs", one of Sal's henchmen from Canarsie. The kangaroo then regains consciousness and hops away with one problem; the $50,000 was in the jacket. Charlie and Louis get into their car and try to reclaim the money from the jacket on the kangaroo, but the ensuing chase ends with the duo running into a field of termite mounds and crashing into a pile of rocks. At a pub in Alice Springs, Louis manages to call Mr. Smith and tell him about their situation. Mr. Smith thinks they stole his package and threatens Louis telling him that they had better have it when he meets them. He plans to find them himself. Back in New York City, Sal gets a call from Mr. Smith saying that Charlie and Louis haven't arrived yet; Sal then sends Frankie and some men to Australia to investigate. Meanwhile, another attempt and chase to reclaim the money from the kangaroo strands Charlie and Louis in the desert. They spend many hours wandering in the desert during which Charlie hallucinates they meet a woman, from the Outback Wildelife Foundation, called Jessie who Louis previously met in Alice Springs. Thinking she is another mirage Charlie sexually harasses her and she knocks him out with her canteen. While unconscious he has a crazy dream involving the kangaroo meeting him and talking to him, while Sal and Louis mock him in kangaroo forms. The following day they then track the kangaroo at the nearby Todd valley and try again to catch it, but Louis botches their attempt after a swarm of ants crawls up his pants. While waiting for the next opportunity to catch the kangaroo, Charlie begins developing feelings for Jessie. The next day, Mr. Smith and his henchmen arrive and capture the trio. Charlie and Louis outsmart them, only to find Frankie has tracked them and is prepared to kill them. Just as he is about to, the kangaroo suddenly returns causing a distraction that allows Charlie, Louis and Jessie to escape on camels. A final chase ensues, with Charlie, Louis and Jessie chasing after the kangaroo while being pursued by Frankie and his goons. Louis eventually manages to retrieve the money from the kangaroo but ends up nearly falling down a cliff and is saved by Charlie. After getting the money back they learn from Frankie that Sal really sent them to Australia to pay for their own execution at the hands of Mr. Smith. Out of nowhere police arrive and arrest Frankie, Mr. Smith and their henchmen. Charlie and Louis call each other true friends and Charlie reclaims Louis' lucky jacket from the kangaroo who hops away with his family. One year later, Charlie and Jessie are married and sell their new shampoo, having used the $50,000 to start up a line of hair care products (its sign features the kangaroo), while Louis becomes Charlie's advertising partner. Frankie and his men have been imprisoned for life as will Sal, having failed at using his high-level connections to avoid prison. As for the kangaroo, now called "Kangaroo Jack", he is still happily hopping around the outback. Jack explains why the film should end with him and ends it with his version of Porky Pig's famous catchphrase: "That's all, blokes!" Trivia *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Woody Woodpecker, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Team Rocket, the Phantom Blot, Ratigan, and The Crime Empire guest star in this film. *Both the first three Pokémon movies and Kangaroo Jack were released by Warner Bros. Transcript *''Winnie the Pooh Meets Kangaroo Jack/Transcript'' Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers